The Final Battle!
There is a Final Battle. Here we Have All of Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes, Kingdom Hearts Trilogy, Daring Journey, And Finally Universe XP Kingdom Hearts. So The Final Battle is Here! Chipmunks and Chipettes Music *The final battle from "Sleeping Beauty" *Final Battle from Les Miserables *Final Destination from "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Story With Quotes *MAN: "ohh, Where am i?" *ALVIN: "you're The future. Who are you?" *MAN: "I'm Thomas." *ALVIN: "Let's go, Thomas!" (Fireworks explode as the final battle reaches its peak) *JB REESE: "Laser Lance Command, now!" (destroys a monster) *ONI: "JB! It's the final battle!" *JB REESE: "What?" *ARASHI: "If we don't get a move on, Earth is doomed." *JB REESE: "Come on!" *CICADA (in amber): "Count Dregon, it is over!" *COUNT DREGON: "Never, Cicada! You are in amber now, and you don't know what hit you!" *OPTIMUS PRIME: "Alvin! I'm glad you made it." *ALVIN: "Ant has given me clues on how to defeat Satan and Chaos." *THOMAS: "If we don't, We will die! What shall we do?" *BALOO: "THAT'' world was destroyed by that evil blackhearted Bozo!"'' *KOMPLEX: "Do you mean the world I myself destroyed?!" *BEYONDER: "Come, my warriors!" *ULTRON: "Die, hero!" *SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic!" *ISAAC: "Alvin! Take on those creatures!" *KILOKHAN: "Game is over, meat-things!" *OVERLORD: "Surrender or pay the consequences!" *CLYDE THE THISTLE: "We will never surrender to such an evil like you!" *CHUCK BAKER: "Alvin, you have not seen the likes of heroes like me. Come on!" *MEGATRON: (using his Plasma Cannon) "Fall, heroes! Fall! No one Will Be Mine!" *BEOWULF: "Fire!" *FRENCH ARMY GENERAL: (singing) "You at the barricade listen to this! The people of the world are asleep in their beds! You have no chance! No chance at all! Why throw your lives away?" *NANJINGLELE: "Fire the cannons!!!!!" *ISAAC: "Fire!" *SIMON: "Emperor Scientist Yufo... at last we meet again!" *YUFO: "Foolish chipmunk!" *FULECO: "Watch out, Simon!" *SIMON: "Thanks for saving my life, Fuleco." *FULECO: "Yufo, your time is up!" *MON*STAR: "Perish, fool!" *TUXEDO MASK: "Alvin! I hope you could make it! Destroy the evil!" *KAHMUNRAH: "Destroy those pathetic heroes!" *GENERAL WOUNDWORT: "You're surrounded! Surrender, Heroes Alliance! Or suffer!" *SNOW QUEEN: "Yeah! Suffer!" *MASKED RIDER: "Electro Saber, activate!" (destroys evil warriors) *BLURR: "Dex!Youmadeitsofar,ican'tseewherei'mgoingnow!Wouldyoupleasehelpme? Attacksatan!" *MASKED RIDER: "Yes, Indeed." *MASTER XANDRED: "Kill them!" (heroes dodge attack and destroy villains) *HOLLI WOULD: "What the-?!" *MYZOR: "No! How can it--!" *BARON SILAS GREENBACK: "Impossible!" *HITLER: "Neeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiinnnnnn--!" *WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST: "I'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world!" *RITA REPULSA: "AAAHHHH!!" *LORD ZEDD: "No!" *CHAOS CHIMERA: "Harooooooooooooooooooo!" *EVIL MARTIN BRISBY: "Nooooooooo! Arrrggghhh!" *DR. BLOWHOLE: "Impossible! No!" *MOK SWAGGER: "I can't perish like this--!" *ALVIN: "The only one left is..." *ALL HEROES: "You, Satan!" *KUMAMON: "Come on! Let's save 9!" *ALL 3 SOCHI 2014 MASCOTS (LEOPARD, BELY MISHKA, AND ZAIKA): "We have to!" *ALL HEROES: "Right!" *ALL AUTOBOTS: "Right!" *DIRK COURAGE: "To victory! *BLURR: "Tovictory,friends!!" *SATAN: (trying to stab 9) "Perish!" (Alvin interrupts) *ALVIN: "Stop!" *SATAN: "Huh? What shall we be Doing?!?" *ISAAC: "You'll never rule our universe, destroyer of Weyard!" *ALL OTHERS: "Yeah! Come on! Mou!" *SATAN: "What should I do with that?" *RICHTER BELMONT: "Die, monster! You don't belong in this world!" *SATAN: "It was not by my hand that I was once given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute." *RICHTER BELMONT: "Tribute?! You steal men's souls and make them your slaves!" *SATAN: "Perhaps the same could be said of all religions..." *RICHTER BELMONT: "Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!" *SATAN: "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets." *NURIKABE: "You'll never rule Idea Wiki World as long as we live!" *FLYBOT: "You'll never take over our land!" *XANDIR THE SPELLCASTER: "You'll never enslave mankind as long as we thwart your plans!" *ALVIN: "Altogether now!" *GOOD WIZARDS: "Audi Famam Illius!" *SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic! Moon Cosmic Power! Moon Scepter Elimination!" *JB REESE: "Laser Lance Command, now! VR Technobazooka Command, now!" *RYAN STEELE: "Lightning Hand Command, now! Laser Saber Command, now!" *MASKED RIDER: "Electro Saber, activate!" *POWER RANGERS: "Power Cannon!" *GOKU: "Kamehameha!" *RYU: "Hadouken!" *KUMAMON: "Blizzard Blaster! Crystal Breeze!" *HARRY POTTER: "Expecto Patronum!" *LEONIDAS: "This is Sparta!" *BEOWULF: "I am Beowulf!" *BUZZ LIGHTYEAR: "To infinity and beyond!" *SHE-RA: "I am She-Ra!" *HE-MAN: "I have the power!" *STACKER PENTECOST: "Today we are cancelling the apocalypse!" *WILLIAM WALLACE: "But they'll never take our freedom!" *OPTIMUS PRIME: "This is The End Of The Road, Satan!!!" *ALL HEROES: "Fire!" *SATAN: "Yyyyyyyeeeeeaaarrrrghhhhh!" (Satan Explodes as Heroes attack remaining villains In Its Very End) *ALVIN: "IT'S OVER!" *TRON: "We Did it!" *BUCKY O' HARE: "Amazing That Thing is We saved Corinth." *ISAAC: "Evil ceased to exist, Elimination, Well Take Evil into Prison." *SONIC: "Oh yeah! We made it!" *BLURR: "Iknewyouwin." *WARPATH: "Woohoo! Yeah!" *DARIA:"Bad guys will always be bad guys."(trademark smile). *JANE: "Wish to say the same thing about high school."(smirks). *MARIO: "Yes! Haha!" *SAILOR MOON: "We did it." *ALVIN: "I think so." *STRIDER HIRYU: "Earth is safe, thanks to you." *CAPTAIN JEAN-LUC PICARD: "Space. The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldy go where no man has gone before." *BUMBLEBEE: "(Laughter), Satan's Gone... Whoohoo!" *JOHNNY 5 (as Mirage): "Evil Was Going to Be A Really bad Mood..." *BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER: "Well, evil will not surpass us..." *MAXIMUS DECIMUS MERIDUS: "What we do in life echoes in eternity." *CICADA (in amber): "Let's go home." *ROBOCOP: "Yeah, let's go." *JUDGE DREDD: "Come on." *CAPTAIN SIMIAN: "Let's all go home!" *TAHU: "Don't leave anything behind. Except your keyblades..." *JEAN VALJEAN: "Bring them home." *THOMAS: "My keyblade will be on this stone forever, so that only a child could pull it out." *TAHU: "Much like King Arthur in legend..." (leaves with Sora on his side.) *SORA: "We did it, Toa Tahu." (Optimus appears before Thomas) *OPTIMUS PRIME: "You fought well, encouraging and entriguing." *THOMAS: "Well, I gotta fight against them!" *OPTIMUS PRIME: "You thought bravely, Thomas, but I sense that evil will return. Transform and roll out." *THOMAS: "Thank you, Optimus." (The end of Evilland approaches) *WRECK-IT RALPH: "We did it, although we betrayed Satan in the end." *GRU: "Yes, even you can see the end of Mordor." *MEGAMIND: "Well, looks like it's time to leave. Come on!" (As the heroes celebrate...) *HARRY POTTER: "Farewell, my son, Albus Severus Potter." *BLURR: "Youhavefondlydonewell,Albus!" *WARPATH: "We got the POW out of them!" *STAMPY: "Well, I've to remain in rabbit mode forever." *BUCKY O' HARE: "Much like another rabbit..." *DEADEYE DUCK: "Or you could transform into a duck like me!" *WARPATH: "Or a tank!" *ISAAC: "Or maybe a human shell?!" *STORM: "That's enough!" *ALL: "Huh?" *STORM: "It's almost sunset! We can all have peace for now." *OPTIMUS PRIME: "Play the epilogue theme, 19 Years Later, from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, please." *BLASTER: "On my way!" (plays forementioned song) *BUCKY O' HARE: "Look! Sun's setting!" *FLASH GORDON: "Let's pose near the sea!" *FLASH/BARRY ALLEN: "Let's do it!" *STAMPY: "I'm with you!" *HEINRAD: "Come on!" *OPTIMUS PRIME: "Let's go!" (As the heroes pose one last time, they freeze as they do all their poses, from Jeese Einstein's pose with Free Willy breaching from the sea to the Street Fighter Winposes.) (Song: Love Survives) The End Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts